Not forgotten
by marnie o'field
Summary: six year old Sammy loves his brother even more than chocolate chip cookies - wee!chesters, fluff


I own less than nothing

Not forgotten

A/N: I improvised on Dean's birthday and the age gap btween Sam and Dean, I hope you'll forgive me

A/N2:Thanks to JB (whoever you may be, since you left an anonymus review) I don't have to improvise on Dean's birthday anymore - I changed it, the age gap was pretty much correct already

When Dean woke up that morning, it was to his dad packing up his bags. He blinked around blearily a couple of times, Sammy was still fast asleep next to him.

He got up and padded over to stand beside his father.

„Where are we going, dad?"

„_We_ are not going anywehere, son. I am. Pastor Jim called about an hour ago, and I promised to help him. I'll hit the road in just a bit."

„How long will you be gone for, dad?" He knew better than to expect a birthday party or something ridiculous like that, but it would still be nice to have his father there tomorrow.

„Hopefully not more than three days, might be more. There should be enough food, but I left you some emergency money just in case. I'm sure you're going to take good care of your brother, right son?"

„Yes sir." Dean said, trying to keep the sadness out of his voice. He was old enough now to not be disappointed about as silly a thing as a forgotten birthday. He was going to turn eleven tomorrow after all. He had to stop being childish and make his dad proud.

„I'm going to get Sammy ready for school."

ööööööööööööööööööööö

Although Dean tried his best to reason with himself when the next day rolled around, not even the babbling of his little brother could pull him out of his grumpy mood.

After taking Sammy to school he just felt like skipping classes, but he knew that his dad would be mad at him for drawing attention, especially while he was gone.

So he sat his day through school, trying to stop himself from picking fights.

When the last period was over, Sammy was waiting patiently on the swingset by the school.

„Hurry up, Sam!" Dean snapped, and then „Sorry, Sammy.", because he knew that his brother didn't deserve his grouchiness.

„'S okay, Dean.", Sam lisped through the gap in his front teeth, instantly making Dean feel a little better.

When they got home, Dean made spaghettios for both of them and, just out of spite, opened a third can to honor the occasion.

After they were done eating, Sam's face lit up with realization. He jumped off the chair to get his backpack. Once he had found it in the corner next to his bed, he brought it straight back to the table.

„Deeen!" he shouted, exitement obvious in his voice, „Guess what we did at school today, Dean!"

„Don't know Sammy. Why don't you tell me?"

„Miss Suzy let us make chocolate chip cookies today, Dean. Everybody got to help." Sam almost stumbled over his words.

That made Dean smile just a little. He knew just how much Sammy loved chocolate chip cookies. Sometimes the older brother even thought that Sam would choose them over one of his made up bedtime stories.

„Everybody got to eat theirs for snack break, but I didn't," he pulled something out of his backpack that was wrapped up in a paper towel. „I saved mine."

„Why Sammy?" Dean was truly puzzled.

Sam revealed his cookie from under the towel and, not without a fair bit of longing in his eyes, pushed it over to Dean. „I saved it for you, Dean," he announced, his chest practically swelling with uncontained pride.

„You saved it for... me?" Dean was gettig slightly suspicious now. „Why?"

„'Cause it's your birthday, silly," Sammy giggled, obviously amused by the fact that Dean didn't realize.

„Wow... thanks Sammy. How did you know it's my birthday?" Dean was too dumbfolded to process all the information yet.

„You remember when Dad thought you had broken your arm and we had to take you to the hospital?"

Dean nodded, of course he rememberd that, it had hurt like hell.

„Well, Dad cheated the nurse, but he told me your real birthday. And then I kept thinking about it real hard, so I wouldn't forget about it. And then I asked Miss Suzy about it and she said it was twenty-four days after the new year started. So when it was the new year, I started to count, and that's how I knew that it was your birthday."

Dean was floored. And then happy. Happy to the core. Sammy, his little brother Sammy out of all people, had remembered his birthday and was now sacrificing his chocolate chip cookie to him.

For the first time in more than a week, a true smile spread across Dean's face.

The thought alone was the best thing Sammy could have possibly done for him today, but there was no way that he could eat his brother's cookie right before Sam's longing eyes. So after a short moment of thinking, he pushed it back over to is brother.

„Thanks, Sammy, that is really nice of you, but I can't take that cookie from you, you should really eat it yourself."

Not a second after he had said that, Sam's eyes began to mist over, a big crocodile's tear soon splashing down his cheek.

„What's wrong Sammy? What is it buddy?"

Sam's bottom lip popped out into one of his trademark pouts. „You don't like my present!" he accused.

„That's not it, Smmy, really. It's just..." He frantically tried to think of something that would make his little brother feel better.

„You think we could share it? Like a birthday cake, you know."

The tearflow stopped right away, which was a good sign. Sammy's forehead pulled up into a frown, his little head obviously working hard on a solution.

„Yes," he finally decided, deadly serious, „I guess so." Then he flashed him a bright smile.

„Dean?" Sammy said, when they were sitting at the table, half a cookie in hand, and a cup of milk in front of them.

„Yeah?"

„You're the best."

ööööööööööööööööööööö

A/N: Thank you for reading to the end, it means a lot to me

Chocolate Chip Cookies for everybody :)

drop me a review? it will make my day and i will reply to signed reviews


End file.
